


Invisible String

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Foreplay, Intimacy, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Taylor Swift songs, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Amy catches Jake in a very personal moment.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> heres some early relationship fluff/smut!!
> 
> I love taylor swift and peraltiago so this was born. I could lowkey see this happening with them...
> 
> unebta'd and prob lots of mistakes so sorry!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Amy entered the apartment wearily. The front door fell closed as if it were also tired, hinges groaning shut. It had been a very long day at the 99th precinct, a difficult- still unsolved- case had left most of the squad frustrated and fatigued. Amy was no exception. All she wanted was to get home and tell her boyfriend Jake about her day.

They’d just moved in together last month, which had been the best decision she’d ever made. So far she loved living with him, and he made coming home each night feel like she was exactly where she belonged.

Amy kicked off her boots and began stripping out of her layers, leaving her windbreaker on the back of the couch. Her exhaustion had brought her to the point of momentarily disregarding her usual need for perfect organization. She’d hang the jacket in it’s place after she changed into some comfortable clothes and relaxed from her stressful day.

Rounding the corner from the hall toward the bedroom, Amy heard something that gave her pause. The shower was running in the bathroom, the door shut. She could hear the thrumming pulses of water hitting the floor, but there was something else alongside it. She listened carefully, putting her ear to the door for a moment.

 _“And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone’s bed...you put me on and said I was your favorite…_ ”

Amy clamped her hand over her mouth to keep the shocked noise from escaping. She almost didn’t believe her ears.

“ _To kiss in cars and downtown bars...was all we neeeee-eeeded!_ ”

Jake Peralta was in her shower ( _their_ shower, now) singing Taylor Swift at the top of his lungs.

The most surprising part was that he actually wasn’t bad. He was loud, and a little pitchy, but mostly in tune. And he knew all the words perfectly. As guilty as she felt intruding like this, she couldn’t help but be enthralled by her boyfriend’s cheerful voice beating out over the sound of the water.

“ _And you’d come back...you’d come back to me…._ ”

Amy listened as he continued through the final verse and chorus, ending on a strong, surprisingly in tune note. She expected him to be finished there, but it took merely a moment before he started up again.

“ _Green was the color of the grass where I used to read at Centennial Park…_ ”

He seemed to be working his way through the Folklore album. Amy wasn’t sure how long it was acceptable to just sit here and enjoy herself. Was she being a creepy stalker? Was it an invasion of privacy?

“ _Isn’t it just so pretty to think...all along there was some, invisible string, tying you to meeeee-eeeeee? Oooooooooohhhh…._ ”

He was so fucking cute. Amy might just die right there in the hallway.

She shifted her weight, trying to get a better listen against the door. The wood floorboard squeaked nightmarishly loud, and she froze, eyes wide.

Jake’s singing halted abruptly, and he was quiet for a moment before he called out, “Hello?”

Amy cursed herself silently, and yelled back, “Hey babe! I’m home. Can I come in?”

“Oh. Oh yeah!”

The door opened with ease and Amy stepped across the threshold, shutting it behind her and sealing herself in the steamy bathroom. Jake poked his head out from behind the shower curtain, and if Amy hadn’t known better, she would’ve said his ears were a little red.

“When uh, when did you get home?” He asked with a clear of his throat and a forced smile.

Amy felt herself grinning in spite of her own resolve to remain composed, “About halfway through cardigan.”

“Oh my g-fuck-” Jake ducked his head back behind the curtain, cursing quietly.

The detective laughed warmly and began unbuttoning her crisp uniform, “Is there room for an audience in there?”

“Only if you’re still willing to be with me.” Jake’s voice came sullenly from behind the curtain.

Amy laughed again and moved the curtain aside to step into the shower. Warm water hit her back and ran down her hair, and she took in the sight of her naked boyfriend.

Jake stood next to the stream from the shower head, wet curls damp over his forehead. His skin was glistening with droplets of water, running down his toned chest to his lean hips and stomach. Amy’s gaze traveled just south of his pelvis, and she smirked. She knew just how to recover from her long day.

She glanced back up to meet his embarrassed eyes, “You’ve got a nice voice.” she told him before grabbing the loofah and body wash.

Jake groaned with shame, rubbing a hand over his forehead silently.

Amy continued, “Why haven’t I heard you singing in the shower before?”

He sighed, “I only do it when I’m alone. I guess I forgot I don’t live alone anymore.”

Amy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his nose, smiling, “Don’t be embarrassed babe. You’re good.”

“It’s really more the choice of artist than the actual act of singing that I’m embarrassed by.” he admitted shyly.

“Oh please.” Amy scoffed, rinsing her body clean and moving on to the shampoo. She felt her boyfriend’s curious eyes on her as she spoke, “I know she’s your favorite singer.”

“She makes me feel things!” He hit back defensively.

“What kinds of things?” Amy teased, turning swiftly back toward the water and giving Jake a view of her bare ass.

Jake’s hands instantly came up to rest comfortably on her hips, and she felt his lips brush her neck as he quietly replied, “Love things.”

“Love things?” Amy turned her body so their noses were inches apart.

“Mmmhmm.” He murmured, his mouth moving down her neck, then back up to meet her lips. Amy leaned into the kiss, exhaling with pleasure as his arms circled around her, pressing their naked bodies together beneath the hot stream of water.

It didn’t take any time before Amy could feel something hard pressing into her thigh, and she smirked through the kiss. Their lips broke apart, and Amy glanced down, “Well hello.”

Jake didn’t respond, but he lowered himself to his knees on the shower floor. Amy watched, eyes widening a bit as the water pirouetted off his sharp features. He made eye contact with her, as if asking for permission.

Amy nodded.

Jake grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him, burying his face between her legs. Amy gasped at the sudden sensation, and propped her foot up on the side of the tub, one hand planted firmly against the wall for balance, the other gripping his wet hair.

Jake’s tongue moved in rhythmic, smooth motions over her clit. His fingers dug into her thighs as he gripped her skin, tongue moving expertly over her flesh. One of his hands moved from her thigh to come between her legs. His mouth pulled off of her for a moment, returning to press gentle kisses to her inner thigh and pubic bone while his finger came up to resume the motion on her clit.

“ _Oh….Jake_ …” Amy moaned heavily, chest heaving as the hot water drenched both of them. She had no idea how he could breathe right now, but she wasn’t complaining.

“Taste so fuckin’ good Ames.” Jake replied raspily, before his tongue returned to her center. His fingers stayed close, sliding one inside her and smoothly pumping it in and out while his tongue worked her over. He started with one, then added another, his thumb joining underneath his tongue to provide more stimulation.

Amy could feel her release rounding the corner, as his persistent motions hit just the right spots. He’d learned so quickly just where to lick and touch and tease to get her completely overwhelmed. The sensations of pleasure coursing through her body were unmatched in the mortal world, she was pretty sure.

“ _Ohhhhhhhh_!” her legs tensed up, head dropping back as she cried out and tugged on his curls, feeling her climax spread throughout her lower half.

Jake’s tongue didn’t stop moving, nor did his dutiful fingers. He licked her all over, tasting all of her juices and rubbing her sensitive spot as she came hard. The continued stimulation caused her to clench up again and cry out as she felt another orgasm tagging along behind her first.

She released her grip on his hair, gasping for breath. Jake pulled his lips off of her and glanced up at her face. He was breathing heavily, lips swollen and glossy, eyes hooded with arousal. His hard cock stuck out from his body invitingly. He was there, on his knees for her, naked and ready.

“You okay, babe?” He asked sweetly.

That was it.

Amy fell to her knees beside him and brought their lips together frantically, still struggling to catch her breath. Jake seemed surprised, but eagerly returned the kiss, hands wrapping around her body. He was on his butt on the floor now, Amy on his lap as she began to position her wet entrance above his dick.

“W-wait,” Jake split the kiss up and looked at her face “The condoms?”

“I’m on the pill.” Amy reminded him, though she knew he was just making sure she didn’t want her usual extra protection method. She was too turned on to even consider moving from this spot.

Jake shrugged, “Works for me.”

Before he could say anything else, Amy lowered her pussy down until his length filled her. Jake let out a low, strangled groan at the sensation, his hands coming up to grip her waist as she began bouncing her hips back and forth.

“ _Fuuck Amy_ …” Jake moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he leaned in, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking on her nipple as she rode him.

“Feels so good…” Amy whined, “So big and hard for me.”

Jake moaned again against her skin, his grip on her body tightening. He held on to her as if he was afraid she’d slip out of his grasp. That wasn’t happening of course. Amy stroked her entrance up and down the length of his stiff cock, relishing in the euphoric feeling of him stretching her out and filling her up completely.

His body was sturdy beneath hers, but embraced her with care and compassion. He held her and kissed her skin lovingly, pressing in as close as physically possible. His lips were all over; her chest, her neck, her jaw and mouth. Kisses sloppy and misplaced and full of passion, intimacy and need.

There on the shower floor, the patter of the water beating against the floor, their naked bodies entangled against the stark white tile, Amy felt whole. She felt more at home and more loved than she could ever remember. The man below her, inside her, was a missing piece that she’d managed to find. He was her person, the love of her life.

“ _Ames_ ….” He let out a choked whine, and Amy knew he was done for.

“Come for me Jake,” she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe as she stroked her hips down his length one final time.

Jake’s low, wiry moan filled her ears as she felt his hips jerk and his body tense up. His grip on her waist tightened and he rasped out a moan until he let out a final gasp, and his eyes opened blearily.

“Howdy.” Amy breathed with a grin.

“Where am I?” he demanded weakly, shaking his head, “I’ve transcended space and time.”

“You’re in an alternate universe where we live in the shower and only speak in Taylor Swift lyrics.” Amy told him mockingly, “Shake it off.”

Jake didn't reply, but he did move his face closer to hers slowly until their lips were planted together. Amy submitted to the tender, sweet kiss. It felt strange to share such a chaste, innocent interaction after the filthy shower sex they’d just had, but she supposed that was love, wasn’t it? Being unbelievably horny for someone you’d also take a bullet for.

“I love you so fuckin’ much.” Jake murmured, his fingers coming up to move a lock of wet hair from her face, big brown eyes meeting hers with sincerity.

Amy kissed a droplet of water off his nose and replied, “I love you too.”

Jake glanced down at their entangled bodies, and flexed his fingers, “Do you think dicks can get pruney?”

 _“Annnnnnnnd_ we’re done.” Amy patted his shoulder playfully, “brace yourself.” She pulled her hips up, separating their bodies and stood shakily.

After a quick rinse of their intimate areas, they’d stepped out of the shower into the steam-filled bathroom, wrapped in fluffy towels. Amy wiped fog off the mirror and leaned over the sink to pick at her teeth. She was engrossed until she felt Jake wrap his arms around her waist and rest his cheek against the middle of her upper back, sighing contentedly.

“You okay babe?” She asked warmly, reaching around to pat him on the butt, as much as she could reach.

Jake nodded against her skin, “Yeah. Just love you.”

Amy smiled, “I love you too.” she said again.

“I really get it now.” Jake mused.

Amy turned around to face him, though he kept his arms wrapped around her waist, “Get what?”

The brunette man avoided her eyes, his cheeks a bit pink, “All the stuff Taylor sings about. All the love crap...I never really thought I’d have that.” Jake shrugged a little, clearly uncomfortable with the growing somberness of his words, “I do now. It all makes more sense. How you could love someone enough to turn that love into music…” he glanced up and met Amy’s eyes, “I’m not saying I could write a song, but I could probably crank out a poem or some shit.”

Even though he undercut his words with some goofiness, Amy understood what Jake was saying completely. He too gave her flutters in her stomach and the feeling deep within her chest that being loved like this was truly something special. It was real, and palpable, and everything that every stupid love song was based on.

“Me too.” Amy responded softly, “You’ve got me writing haikus and everything.”

“Oh?” Jake snorted, releasing his grip on her waist to open the bathroom door, heading into the hall toward the bedroom.

“Yes!” Amy followed him out, counting the syllables on her fingers as she spoke:

_“My boyfriend is cute_

_He can’t do his own laundry_

_But I love him lots.”_

“Keep it up,” Jake warned her as he pulled open his top drawer and tossed a pair of boxers at her head, “And I’ll start washing the colors with the whites again.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Amy hissed.

“Try me Santiago.” Jake teased, plucking the boxers out of her hands as he walked past her toward the closet, “You’re stuck with me now.”

Amy shook her head, sighing heavily at his words. Though, as she thought about it, maybe that wasn’t quite the threat he thought it was.

There were worse things in the world than being stuck with Jake Peralta.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write some requetss (boopernatural) is my tumblr and I take them there mostly. I really need to escape life rn. Thanks for reading!


End file.
